1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for conveying preforms on the track of a blow molding machine, and more particularly to a method for adjusting the distance between two preforms and an adjusting structure for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional blow molding machine in accordance with the prior art comprises a track, and a plurality of slide-shaped carriers each movably mounted on the track to convey a plurality of preforms successively.
The closest prior art references of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,813 and 5,876,768. In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,768, a portion of the track has an arc-shaped face, thereby decreasing noise in operation and thereby saving the energy.
However, the carriers contact each other in a linear or point manner, so that the contacting portions between the carriers are easily worn during a long-term utilization, thereby increasing the distance between two adjacent preforms, such that the preforms cannot be worked exactly. In addition, it is necessary to provide multiple carriers of different sizes so as to work preforms of different sizes, thereby increasing costs of fabrication.